The present disclosure generally relates to sheet metal stamping tools and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to defining an integrated die trim for sheet metal products.
Stamping operations may be used to form shaped steel components. In some processes, the steel sheet is heated prior to forming a shaped blank. The shaped blank may be subsequently heat treated by a quenching operation. After the heat treatment process has been completed, the shaped blank exhibits very high mechanical strength properties. As such, subsequent forming or trimming of the hardened sheet steel blank may be challenging.
A trimming operation may be required subsequent to the heat treatment process to further define an outer perimeter shape or create shaped apertures through the hardened steel blank. A trim die may include an upper trim steel moveable relative to a lower trim steel with the hardened steel blank positioned between the upper and lower trim steels. Due to the mechanical properties of the hardened blank, the forces imparted on the edges of the upper and lower trim steels may be great. Localized impact and shock loading may also exist. As a result of the trimming operation, premature wear or fracture of the trim steels may occur. Costly and time consuming repair or replacement of the trim steels may be required. Similar die wear and service life issues may exist when stamping and/or trimming steel sheets without previously heating and quenching the blank. The trim steels may exhibit undesirable wear even though the steel sheet has not been hardened.
Accordingly, a sheet metal component may be constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present disclosure to include a three dimensionally shaped first surface, a three dimensionally shaped second surface opposite and extending substantially parallel to the first surface and an edge interconnecting and extending about the perimeter of the first and second shaped surfaces. The edge includes a sheared portion formed during a trimming operation and an indented portion formed during a forming operation prior to the trimming operation.
A method of stamping a sheet metal component includes forming a steel sheet in a stamping press to include an indentation. The indentation extends from a first surface of the sheet toward a second opposite surface of the sheet. The method further includes separating a first portion of the sheet from a second portion of the sheet in a trimming press. The separating occurs by shearing through the remaining sheet material located at the indentation previously formed.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.